How?
by Iindiin
Summary: Yoongi punya segalanya, orang yang ia cintai, teman-teman yang berharga, kurang apa lagi dalam hidupnya? sampai semua berubah disaat hari kelulusannya. Semua berubah sejak kejadian itu, semua menghilang sejak saat itu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Killer!AU! Pycho!AU! Yoonmin! Minyoon! BTS!


**HOW?**

 **Yoonmin©IndiahRahmwati**

* * *

Pagi yang cukup serah untuk memulai hari lagi. Kecuali rumah keluarga Min yang gaduh karena putra tertua keluarga itu ribut dipagi hari. "AKU PERGI!" dengan satu roti dimulutnya ia mulai berlari keluar rumah sambil membenarkan tasnya. _Namja_ kebanggan keluarga Min itu mengambil _skateboards_ miliknya, menaikinya dengan satu kakinya lalu mendorongnya dengan kaki yang lain. Ia membiarkan rambut hitam kelamnya tersapu angin dan terus memacu _skateboard_ nya lebih cepat.

Dengan _nametag_ di-almamather bertuliskan Min Yoongi, ia terus melaju sambil memakan potongan rotinya. Ia berbelok disebuah jalan penyebrangan tepat saat lampu berganti, ia melaju secepat yang ia bisa sampai ia tiba diSMA-nya. Yoongi menurunkan satu kakinya dan satunya lagi mengangkat _skateboard_ -nya. "huft..." Ia bersyukur belum telat masuk. Ia menuju parkiran untuk menitipkannya pada penjaga disana. Saat sampai disana, banyak murid dengan sepeda memarkirkan sepeda mereka disana.

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

Yoongi menengok setelah menitipkan _skateboard_ -nya. Ia melihat pria dengan rambut abu-abu, pria yang sangat ia kenal "Pagi... Jimin..." kata Yoongi dengan senyuman tipis _khas_ miliknya

Teman Yoongi _sekaligus orang yang ia suka_ Park Jimin. "Kau juga hampir terlambat ya? _Hyung_ "

"begitulah" Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. Kedua orang itu berbicara cukup banyak sampai mereka didepan kelas mereka. Jimin dan Yoongi masuk dan sudah menunggu kelima teman mereka

Kim Namjoon. Kim Seokjin. Jung Hoseok. Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Mereka semua menyambut kedua orang itu dengan teriakan kencang. Yoongi memasang wajah tak suka dan memukul mereka satu persatu. Yoongi duduk dikursinya, dan mereka bertujuh mulai membicarakan banyak hal menarik bagi mereka, "yak Yoongi... bagaimana kalau kita pergi kecaffe milikku?" kata Jin merangkul Yoongi. Jimin dan semuanya menatap mereka

"mau apa kau? Aku tak suka padamu, _hyung_!" dengan cepat Yoongi menolak dan menyingkirkannya.

"ayolah! Ajari aku membuat tugas! Tugas Zang _ssosaenim_ sangat susah!" kata Jin merengek didepan Yoongi

"biar aku saja! Dapat minum gratis kan?" tanya Namjoon, dan dapat sorakan serentak dari semua orang

"bukan untukmu! Yoongi... ayolah... " Jin memaksa Yoongi sekuat tenaganya. Jimin menatap mereka berdua dalam diam dan memutuskan melihat ponsel miliknya. "akan kuberikan _cheese cake_ secara percuma padamu!"

Yoongi menatap _hyung_ nya itu "satu Loyang? Yang besar?" tanya Yoongi

Jin memikirkannya, ah! Masa bodo "yang penting kau datang pulang sekolah nanti!" Yoongi langsung menyetujuinya begitu Jin menerima tawaran Jin

"yak... _hyung_ , kau akan muntah jika kau makan banyak _cheese cake_ " kata Taehyung.

"dia akan jadi manusia _cheese cake_ malam ini" kata Hoseok, membuat semua tertawa mendengarnya. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan menatap Yoongi cukup tajam. Tak lama pelajaran dimulai dan semua kembali ditempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan bersama menuju parkiran sekolah. " _hyung_ , berhati-hatilah... banyak orang aneh belakangan ini..." kata Jimin disamping Yoongi

"aku tau, kau tak usah takut..." Yoongi memberikan satu permen kepada Jimin "mau?"

Jimin menerimanya dan hanya memegangnya "aku serius... aku khawatir... dan lagi jantungmu..." Jimin menatap Yoongi, seketika itu mereka berdua menghentikan langkah mereka dan saling bertatapan.

Yoongi tersenyum lembut pada Jimin, ia meraih tangan Jimin dan meletakkanya pada dadanya "kau masih merasakannya kan?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin bisa rasakan jantung Yoongi berdetak cukup normal, dan tentu saja getaran alat bantu di jantung Yoongi. Jimin menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. "selama kau masih disini... jantungku akan terus berdetak" kata Yoongi tersenyum. Jimin ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Yoongi melambai pada Jimin dan pergi setelah mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte bus. Jimin melihat punggung Yoongi yang semakin menjauh, ia meraih permen disakunya dan melihat permen itu. Tatapan tajam Jimin masih mencoba melihat Yoongi yang sudah sangat jauh. Dengan menghela nafas berat ia menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh pergi.

.

.

.

 **[Tomorrow, 08.00 AM]**

Yoongi berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan santai. Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan semuanya berdiri dengan pandangan sedih. Yoongi tak mengerti "yak... sedih sekai kalian..." Yoongi menatap semua orang, sampai ia menemukan satu meja dengan pot bunga dan beberapa rangkaian bunga diatasnya. Yoongi menjatuhkan minuman kaleng yang baru ia beli ditangannya. Tubuhnya gemetar melihat apa yang ia lhat sekarang.

" _Kami selalu mengenangmu... Kim Seokjin"_

Itulah tulisan disemua rangkaian bunga. Dan bunga lili putih dipot bunga didekat semua rangkaian itu terlihat sedikit meneteskan air karena baru dibeli pagi ini. "yak... siapa yang lakukan ini?! _nuguya!"_ Yoongi meraih kerah baju Hoseok didekatnya, tapi yang dibentak tak menjawab dan malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _hyung_..." Jungkook memegang pundak Yoongi. Yang disetuh langsung menengok dan sedikit mendorong Hoseok "Seokjin _hyung_... meninggal tadi malam... di _caffee_ miliknya... hangus terbakar" jelas Jungkook dengan pandangan sedih

"kau bohongkan" Yoongi meraih kerah baju Jungkook dan memojokkannya ketembok "aku baru tadi malam kembali dari _caffee_ -nya! Dia masih disana! Tak ada api sama sekali! Apa maksutmu dengan hangus terbakar, hah?!" Yoongi tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Namjoon meraih pundaknya dan dengan cepat Yoongi menyingkirkannya. " _hyung_!" Namjoon dengan keras menarik almamater milik Yoongi dan menaikkannya. "dengar! Seokjin _hyung_ sekarang sudah tiada! Polisi sudah menyelidikinya, dan menyatakan kalau itu kecelakaan karena ada kesalahan pada kompornya... Kompor miliknya pasti meledak saat kau sudah pulang..." Namjoon menjelaskan semuanya didepan Yoongi

Yoongi masih tak bisa mempercayainya. Semua menjadi hening, dan terdengar tangisan dari Taehyung. Sejak masuk pagi ini, ia tak bisa berhenti menangis disana. Namjoon melepaskan Yoongi, dan Yoongi langsung jatuh lemas menangis. Jimin mendekatinya dan memegang pundak Yoongi "aa... AAAARGH!" Yoongi berteriak keras disana.

Selama pelajaran, semua menjadi hening. Kelas tak seperti biasanya, Yoongi menengok dan menemukan Taehyung tak duduk dikursinya. Taehyung adalah satu-satunya yang sangat terluka disini, itu karena Seokjin sangat dekat dengannya, ditambah kursi mereka bersebelahan, ini pasti cukup berat untuknya. Yoongi masih ingat jelas wajah Seokjin, senyuman puas karena tugasnya selesai. Yoongi ingin menangis lagi, ia dengan cepat membungkuk dan berpura-pura tidur ditempat duduknya. Jimin yang duduk dibelakang Yoongi hanya diam memperhatikan Yoongi.

.

Saat istirahat, Yoongi putuskan mencari Taehyung. Ia mencari deseluruh tempat, bahkan Jungkook dan Jimin ikut membantu karena khawatir. Taehyung tak masuk kelas sudah lebih dar 4 jam pelajaran. Yonngi mencari diToilet Pria lantai dua. Yoongi mencari didalam dan menemukan isakan tangis disana. Yoongi masuk perlahan dan mengetuk salah satu pintu yang tertutup "Tae?"

"hmm..." Taehyung menjawab cukup pelan

" _Yak, kau masih hidup_ " Yoongi mengatakannya dengan logat _satori_ miliknya. Taehyung tak membalas, semua menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa saat. Yoongi mulai kehilangan akal "yak... dengar... mungkin ini berat, tapi... kalau kau begini, Jin _hyung_ tak akan tenang disana." Yoongi mulai mencoba membujuk Taehyung, masih tak ada jawaban "yak... kau mendengarku?"

" _ne..._ " Taehyung menjawab Yoongi "tapi... Seokjin _hyung_..." Taehyung mulai menangis kembali. Yoongi tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia membuka pintu dan menemukan ekspresi terkejut Taehyung. Ia menarik Taehyung dalam pelukannya. Taehyung terkejut, lalu ia menerimanya dan balik memeluk Yoongi. Taehyung menangis disana dan Yoongi terus menepuk punggung Taehyung. Diluar sana terlihat seseorang berdiri memperhatikan sejak tadi, tak lama orang itu pergi dari tempat itu.

Sepulang sekolah, Yoongi dan teman-temannya menuju gedung tempat keluarga Seokjin menggelar upacara kematian Seokjin. Mereka sudah berpakaian hitam saat sampai digedung tersebut, ada beberapa orang yang membawa rangkaian bunga besar, ada yang menangis, ada yang pulang setelah memberi uang belasungkawa atau hanya seketar datang karena merasa ditinggalkan. Yoongi dan teman-temannya memasuki ruangan dimana ayah, ibu dan saudara kandung Seokjin berada didekat rangkaian bunga besar dengan foto Seokjin ditengahnya. Mereka segera duduk dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir didepan Seokjin, lalu menyapa keluarga Seokjin.

Ibu Seokjin sangat terpukul dengan kematian anak tertuanya, ia tak berhenti menangis setelah semua teman Seokjin datang. Taehyung memberikan satu bunga didekat foto Seokjin, lalu pergi keluar sambil mengusap air matanya _Jungkook mengejarnya_. Semua keluar setelah bersalaman dengan keluaga Seokjin. Yoongi menatap foto Seokjin, ia masih teringat Seokjin yang ia temui tepat sebelum Seokjin tiada. Harusnya ia tak pergi begitu saja...

Setelahnya mereka semua makan disuatu restoran bersama. Mereka memesan beberapa makanan khas Daegu, tempat kelahiran mereka. Tak lama pesanan datang didepan semua orang. Taehyung masih diam sejak pergi ketempat terakhir Seokjin, melihat makanan saja sudah mengingatkannya pada sosok _hyung_ yang sangat baik itu. Namjoon melihatnya "yak... sudahlah... kita harus makan..." kata Namjoon

Semua mengangguk dan memulai makan. Hoseok makin khawatir melihat Taehyung "yak-yak..." Hoseok bangun dan mengangkat minumanya. "kita disini, agar Seokjin _hyung_ juga bahagia disana! Karena itu mari bersulang dan kita doakan Jin _hyung_! Setelah itu kita buat lelucon khas milik Seokjin _hyung_!" semua menatap Hoseok

"aku setuju" Jimin mengikuti Hoseok, dan mengangkat minumannya "untuk Jin _hyung_ " Jimin mulai dengan panggilan kecil Seokjin. Semua mengangguk, termasuk Taehyung, mereka bersulang bersama. Lalu lelucon dimulai, awalnya Hoseok memulai candaan aneh, sampai Jungkook memulai dan membuat semua orang tertawa, Yoongi tak mau kalah dan menunjukkan beberapa gerakan lucu yang membuat Jungkook sakit perut, Taehyung juga tertawa, ia juga ambil bagian membuat _joke_ dan semua tertawa mendengar permainan katanya. Semua berlanjut hingga tengah malam, Yoongi mengantar Taehyung karena rumah mereka satu jalur

"haah..." Taehyung menghela nafasnya dan menimbulkan kabut tipis keluar dari nafasnya

Yoongi tersenyum "membaik?" tanya Yoongi

Taehyung melihatnya, dan mengangguk "aku sudah tak apa... aku rasa Seokjin _hyung_ benar-benar memberiku energy untuk bangkit" kata Taehyung. Yoongi tertawa dan mereka tertawa bersama. "ah! Aku lupa! Domperku tertinggal!" kata Taehyung

"aku akan antar kau" kata Yoongi

" _ani..._ ini masih belum jauh, kau pulanglah _hyung_ , aku akan ambil sendiri..." kata Taehyung menepuk pundak Yoongi "kau pasti lelah hari ini... pulanglah!" Taehyung berbalik dan berlari menuju restoran itu kembali. Yoongi memperhatikan dari jauh, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang sendirian.

.

.

.

 **[Tomorrow again, 09.30]**

Yoongi dan teman-temannya tampak berbincang seperti biasa dimeja Yoongi, semua murid sudah berkumpul dan berbincang bersama, ini sangat kebetulan karena Taehyung belum masuk. Tak lama berbincang guru tiba-tiba datang dan mereka semua dengan segera kembali ketempat duduk mereka. Guru itu berdiri ditengah-tengah kelas, dengan pandangan aneh. "kita dapat... berita duka kembali..." kata sang guru membuat semua orang berbisik. Yoongi melihat sang guru setelah meluruskan tubuhnya "salah satu teman kita semua... Kim Taehyung, ditemukan tewas tertembak saat kembali kerumahnya tadi malam... tepatnya pukul 00.45 disebuah restoran"

Semua orang terkejut setengah mati termasuk Yoongi. Jungkook memukul mejanya dan bangun "kau bercandakan... Kim _ssosaengnim!_ Kami semua makan dengannya tadi malam! Kau bercanda kan!" Jungkook tampak tak terima

"ini benar... kami baru saja dihubungi oleh polisi pagi ini..." kata sang guru "kelihatannya ia dirampok saat kembali kerestoran untuk mengambil sesuatu..."

"bohong..." Jungkook terduduk lemas, air matanya mulai turun. Beberapa murid mulai menangis mengetahui fakta teman sekelas mereka kembali pergi untuk selamanya.

Yoongi menduduk lemas, ia berkali-kali merutuki dirinya tak mengikuti Taehyung malam itu. Ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri, semua orang mulai menangis tak karuan begitu Hoseok menangis cukup kencang. Jimin diam ditempat menunduk dan berusaha menahan air matanya. Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan perasaan kesal. Yoongi terus menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

.

Saat istirahat, meja Taehyung mulai menuh dengan rangkaian bunga yang diberikan guru dan murid lain. Mereka tak percaya Taehyung yang periang pergi dari hadpan mereka. Yoongi menatap meja itu, ia meletakkan satu origami burung disana, ia membuatnya dari kertas bertuliskan permiantaan maafnya. Jungkook tak beranjak dari tempatnya_dibelakang meja Taehyung_. Yoongi memegang pundaknya dan perlahan memeluk teman termudanya itu. Jungkook menangis dan mengatakan kalau semuanya hanya bohong. Jimin melihat mereka, lalu meletakkan satu foto disana, foto Seokjin dan Taehyung.

Namjoon masuk dan melihat semua rangkaian bunga itu. Ia meletakkan satu benda disana, sebuah kalung yang Taehyung berikan padanya saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. "aku tak akan pernah melupakan kalian..." kata Namjoon dengan berat hati.

Hoseok menghela nafas panjang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya "ini... benar-benar kutukan..." kata Hoseok sedih

" _hyung_ , jangan katakan itu" Jimin menenangkan Hoseok "Taehyung sudah menemui Jin _hyung_ , tapi bukan berarti ini bencana untuk kita... Ini ujian dari tuhan..." kata Jimin menenangkan Hoseok. Namjoon menyetujui Jimin, begitu pula Yoongi. "sekarang kita doakan mereka tenang disana..." Jimin tersenyum kepada teman-temannya.

Mereka berlima makan dikantin bersama, dan duduk disalah satu tempat, meski Jungkook terlihat paling terluka disini, tapi ia berusaha tegar _"sedih ya..."_ mereka memperhatikan grub wanita yang tengah berbicara

" _kejamnya! Dijaman sekarang banyak hal gila terjadi..."_

" _iya, menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa pun, manusia itu aneh, ya?"_

" _sudahlah... kita tak tau kapan kita akan mati, jadi jangan dibahas lagi..."_

Mereka terdiam mendengar mereka. Yoongi memukul mereka "yak! Kita sedang makan... jangan melamun" kata Yoongi, semua mengangguk dan mulai memakan makanan mereka "oh iya... kelulusan nanti bagaimana?" Yoongi memulai sebuah topic

"hmm! Katanya akan digelar digedung luas" kata Jimin membantu Yoongi

Namjoon mulai tertarik "benar, aku rasa aku akan beli jas baru... jas ayahku terlalu besar" kata Namjoon

"pasti cocok, tinggi kalian tak terlalu berbeda" Hoseok menambahkan lagi "tak tak terasa, bukan? Kita sudah melewati ulangan, dan tinggal menunggu keputusan akhir... lalu kita akan lulus" kata Hoseok mengikuti dengan senang

"tapi... semua akan berbeda tanpa Jin _hyung_ dan Taehyung..." Kata-kata Jungkook langung memutuskan suasana.

Semua langsung terdiam mendengarnya "Yak... kau jadi seperti Jin _hyung_ , selalu memutuskan suasana bagus! Ayolah Jungkook! Bersemangatlah..." kata Hoseok mendekati Jungkook. Mereka kembali memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan cukup senang, Jungkook masih diam, tapi ia berusaha mengikuti alur para _hyung_ nya.

.

Yoongi meihat Jungkook sepulang sekolah, ia harus membeli beberapa makanan dan tak sengaja melihat Jungkook. Ia mendekati Jungkook dan menarik tangannya "yak... kau tak apa?" tanya Yoongi

Jungkook mengangguk melihat _hyung_ nya itu "cuma mencari udara segar..." jawab Jungkook melanjutkan langkah kakinya

Yoongi mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang "yak... kau sudah temui Tae?" tanya Yoongi

Jungkook mengangguk "aku datang agak telat kesana... _mian..._ " kata Jungkook masih dengan nada dingin

Itu membuat Yoongi khawatir, ia melangkah lebih cepat dan berdiri didepan Jungkook "Yak... dengarkan aku! Jangan lakukan apa pun yang kau fikirkan..." kata Yoongi

"apa?"

"jangan sok polos, Jeon Jungkook! Aku tau apa isi pikiranmu! Jadi jangan lakukan itu..." kata Yoongi menatap Jungkook tajam

Jungkook tertawa pelan "tentu saja tidak... untuk apa aku lakukan itu?" tanya Jungkook. Yoongi mengangkat tangan Jungkook dan menurunkan lengan jaket yang Jungkook kenakan. Menunjukkan beberapa luka disana

"kau berkelahi lagi kan!" kata Yoongi. Jungkook memilih membuang pandangannya "yak! Jangan buat kami khawatir mengerti! Sudah cukup dengan Seokjin dan Taehyung! Kau jangan lakukan apa pun!" bentak Yoongi. Jungkook terkejut

Ia menunduk lalu tersenyum, Jungkook menatap Yoongi "aku janji... tak akan kulakukan" kata Jungkook

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengusap rambut Jungkook dan mereka berpisah disana. Yoongi kembali melihat punggung Jungkook yang semakin menjauh, lalu berbalik pergi. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berdoa besok adalah hari yang baru

.

.

 **[Wednesday, 10.30]**

Hari ini Jungkook tak berada ditempatnya. Semua khawatir mengetahui ia tak masuk. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, seorang guru olahraga masuk " _mian_ menggangu, tapi apa dari kalian semua tau dimana Jeon Jungkook?" tanya guru tersebut. Semua tampak ribut dan mengatakan tidak "orang tuanya menelfon dan mengatakan ia telah menghilang sejal semalam... apa kalian tak melihatnya?" tanya guru tersebut

Yoongi segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menelfon Jungkook. Suara nada dering ponsel Jungkook terdengar dikelas, semua murid menengok tempat duduk Jungkook yang kosong. Namjoon langsung bangkit dan mendekatinya, melihat kolong meja milik Jungkook dan menemukan ponselnya disana. "sial!" umpat Yoongi

Namjoon memberikan ponsel itu kepada guru "jika kalian melihatnya, segera hubungi polisi dan orang tua Jungkook... mereka sangat khawatir" guru olahraga itu keluar kelas, dan saat itu pula semua orang menjadi gaduh karena kasus ini.

Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Yoongi mengelilingi tempat duduk Jungkook. Mereka mulai tertekan dengan semua kejadian ini. "ini benar-benar kutukan!" Hoseok mulai gila

" _hyung_ , tenakan dirimu" Jimin menenangkan Hoseok yang ada disampingnya

"tenang bagaimana?! Dua hari lalu Seokjin _hyung_ , kemarin Taehyung, dan sekarang Jungkook! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang!" Hoseok benar-benar meledak

Jimin tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi. Hoseok keluar kelas dan Jimin mengikutinya. Yoongi terduduk dikursinya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Namjoon mengacak-acak rambutnya "yak..." Namjoon menatap Yoongi "aku melihatnya kemarin... ia habis berkelahi lagi..."

" _mwo?!_ Argh... pasti ia melakukan sesuatu lagi!" Namjoon kini terbakar emosi

"padahal... ia sudah janji..." Yoongi menangis mengingat janji Jungkook "mungkin sekarang..."

"jangan katakan itu... mungkin ia berada disuatu tempat..." kata Namjoon, ia menenangkan Yoongi disana. Mereka semua terluka, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk terpuruk.

.

Yoongi berjalan lemas membawa _sakeboard_ miliknya. Jimin mendekatinya begitu melihatnya. " _hyung_! Kau tak apa?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng.

"aku merasa... ini semua salahku" kata Yoongi "aku terus bertemu dan kehilangan mereka... rasanya..." Yoongi menunduk

"ayolah _hyung_ , ini bukan salahmu... bukan kau yang menentukan seseorang mati kan?" kata Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin "ini bukan salahmu... jadi tak usah kau fikirkan. Ini semua sudah takdirnya..." lanjut Jimin santai sambil mendorong sepeda-nya

Yoongi terdiam, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jimin. "kau... sedikit aneh..." kata Yoongi sedikit mundur

"aneh?" Jimin terlihat bingung

"Tiga orang teman kita sudah tiada... dan kau santai bilang ini takdir?" Yoongi tampak merasakan hal aneh pada diri Jimin.

"sudah kukatakan... kita tak menentukan kapan kita akan mati... jadi jangan salahkan dirimu. Yoongi _hyung_ dewasalah sedikit" kata Jimin menatap Yoongi yang mundur.

Yoongi merasakan perasaan tak enak dari diri Jimin, ia melangkah mundur "aku rasa... aku akan naik bus" Yoongi berjalan menuju halte sambil terus menatap Jimin. Tak lama bus datang dan Yoongi menaikinya, ia melihat Jimin yang terdiam melihatnya dari jendela bus. Yoongi sedikit bernafas lega karena sudah pergi, ia punya firasat buruk soal ini.

.

Yoongi menatap layar ponselnya, Ia melakukan chat dengan Hoseok mala mini, dan kelihatannya Hoseok juga tak terlalu sibuk untuk membalas chat Yoongi.

" _yak... aku merasa aneh dengan Jimin" _.read.17.01_

" _aneh apanya?"_.17.03_

" _ia tampak biasa saja dengan hal yang sudah terjadi tiga hari ini"_.read.17.05_

" _mungkin ia berusaha tegar atas semua kejadian yang telah terjadi. Kau tau jimin, ia hidup dikeluarga sederhana dan mengurus adik-adiknya sendirian... ayah dan ibunya sudah tiada, jelas kalau ia berusaha tegar dan bersikap dewasa"_17.09_

" _mungkin kau benar... aku terlalu paranoid"_.read.17.11_

" _yak... jangan khawatir... aku mungkin juga sedih, tapi mengingat nasehat Jimin padaku, aku jadi sedikit tegar sekarang"_17.13_

" _nasehat apa?"_.read.17.14_

" _hmm... akan kuceritakan besok"_17.16_

" _Ah! Aku harus pergi, ibu memintaku membeli beberapa bahan makanan"_17.18_

" _ok, berhati-hatilah..."_.read.17.20_

" _ok"_17.24_

Yoongi mengakhiri chatnya dan melempar ponsel miliknya. Ia menutup matanya dan berharap ia bisa tidur dengan tenang, dan besok tak ada kejadian aneh yang terjadi. Yoongi masih berfikir soal Jimin, tapi ia berusaha positif dan membuang semuanya jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

 **[Thursday, 08.00 AM]**

Yoongi basah kuyup sampai dikelas tapi ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya berharap Hoseok menyapanya seperti biasa dengan senyuman yang membuat hari cerah meskipun hujan, tapi itu hanya harapanya. Hujan semakin lebat dan membuat bunga yang ada dimeja Hoseok yang berada didekat jendela, bergoyang mengikuti angin.

Yoongi terduduk seketika, kakinya lemas melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Rasanya ingin mati saja saat ini. Namjoon baru datang dan ikut terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, Ia menatap Jimin yang meletakkan rangkaian bunga dimeja Hoseok, lalu menunduk sedih. Sekali lagi... kehilangan teman yang sangat berharga.

Kepala Yoongi pusing, tapi ia lebih pusing dengan kenyataan saat ini. Jauh dari apa pun, semua terlalu baik untuk mati. Dan kenapa ini hanya terjadi pada mereka semua. Yoongi semakin pusing memikirkannya, ia tak peduli lagi dengan pelajaran saat ini. Meski ujian masuk kuliah didepan mata, tapi ia tak peduli. Yoongi terlalu sakit untuk saat ini.

Jimin menatap Yoongi sedari tadi, ia tau Yoongi dalam keadaan buruk, bahkan sampai pelajaran terakhir. Jimin terus menatap Yoongi yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya sampai Namjoon datang dan meletakkan segelas air dan obat didepan Yoongi. Mereka tampak berbincang bersama didepan Jimin, pandangan Jimin sedikit tajam, tapi tak menurunkan antensinya pada Yoongi.

.

Yoongi berjalan disekitar kantin dan membeli beberapa minuman. Ia melihat Namjoon memesan beberapa makanana, lalu ia mendekati Namjoon. "yak..." panggil Yoongi. Namjoon tersenyum, dan mereka duduk bersama "haah... masih sulit dipercaya... iya kan?" kata Yoongi

"yah... mau bagaimana lagi..." Namjoon memakan makanannnya. "Ku rasa... kita hanya akan merayakan kelulusan bertiga" kata Namjoon.

Yoongi mengangguk dan menggoyang-goyangkan minumannya. "mereka bersama kita... dikejauhan..." kata Yoongi "seperti apa pun nantinya... kita tetap bersama meski bukan satu lagi..." kata Yoongi. Itu membuat Namjoon tersenyum

"kau benar... kita selalu terikat bagaimana pun itu nantinya..." lanjut Namjoon

Yoongi tertawa. Mereka melanjutkanya sampai jama selesai dan mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Yoongi berjalan bersama Namjoon sepanjang lorong sekolah, tak lama Jimin tanpak muncul dan bergabung bersama mereka. Jimin memandang mereka cukup dingin, tapi tetap menunjukkan senyumannya. Ketiga orang itu kembali dikelasnya dan duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing menunggu guru datang. Yoongi melihat tempat duduk Hoseok yang ada paling depan dibarisannya, bunga it uterus terbawa angin karena hujan tak kunjung reda.

Yoongi menatap hujan yang turun dari tempat duduknya, ia mulai berfikir tentang segalanya saat ini. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai sang guru memanggilnya untuk maju kedepan. Matilah Yoongi! Ia tak memperhatikan sejak tadi. Dan semua berakhir tawa karena Yoongi salah menjawab.

.

Yoongi bersumpah, Jimin sangat menakutkan sekarang. Sejak pulang sekolah ia tak berbicara pada Jimin. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak enak setiap menatap Jimin. Mereka berjalan dalam diam saat ini, Jimin tak berhenti mengikuti Yoongi

" _hyung!_ Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Jimin

"tak ada... tak ada..." jawab Yoongi dari jauh.

Mereka kembali terdiam, lalu Jimin mengikutinya. Jimin menaiki sepedanya dan mendahului Yoongi hanya untuk berdiri didepannya "kau ini kenapa?!" Jimin mulai kesal

"tinggalkan aku! Kumohon... aku... argh! Aku juga tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri" Yoongi menaiki _saketboard_ nya dan melaju meninggalkan Jimin. Dan Jimin tetap mengikutinya.

Jimin mengikutinya kemanapun Yoongi, sampai Yoongi berhenti dengan nafas tak karuan. Jimin langsung berhenti, membiarkan sepedanya jatuh, dan menolong Yoongi " _hyung_! Kau tak apa?!" Jimin terlihat panic.

Yoongi menyingkirkannya, "jangan mendekat!" Yoongi terlihat ketakutan, dadanya sesak saat ini tapi ia tak mau menemui Jimin saat ini

"biar aku membantumu _hyung_!"

"menjauh dariku!" Yoongi kembali menyingkirkannya

" _hyung_!" Jimin membentak Yoongi, dan jelas itu mengagetkan Yoongi. Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan kelam, itu membuat Yoongi bergetar saat ini. Jimin mengangkat Yoongi dengan kedua lengannya, lalu meletakkannya pada satu kursi didekat mereka, " _mian..._ membentakmu..." kata Jimin menyesal. Yoongi hanya mengangguk "aku akan panggil ayahmu untuk menjeputmu" kata Jimin

"tidak... kau... tak perlu melakukannya" kata Yoongi

"tapi_"

" _ani!_ Sudah kukatakan tidak" kata Yoongi, nafasnya masih tak teratur, jadi ia tak bisa banyak bicara.

Jimin terdiam. Ia mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan _skateboard_ milik Yoongi "aku... pergi..." kata Jimin, ia tak bisa apa-apa saat Yoongi sudah membentaknya. Jimin berjalan pergi menaiki sepeda miliknya meninggalkan Yoongi yang sedang memulihkan detak jantung-nya. Yoongi juga tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia tetap curiga dengan Jimin, ia berusaha untuk menjauhinya sampai pikirannya tenang.

.

.

.

 **[Friday, 13.30 AM]**

Yoongi bersumpah ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat tau Namjoon, meninggal karena overdosis. Setelah kematian Seokjin, Namjoon kembali pada obat-obatan dan kemarin malam baru saja ditemukan dirumahnya. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang tengah memandang foto Namjoon. Mereka berada di upacara kematian Namjoon, dan Yoongi bersumpah benar-benar membenarkan semua pikirannya.

"kau bilang... akan membeli jas baru kan?" Jimin meletakkan satu bungkusan didepan foto Namjoon. "aku rasa ini cocok untukmu" Jimin tersenyum melihatnya dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir.

Jimin pergi bersama Yoongi. Ia masih mengikuti Yoongi sampai mereka keluar gedung. Dan Yoongi hanya diam tak peduli dengan Jimin. Yoongi berbelok disebuah gang " _hyung_?" Jimin mengikutinya berbelok, tapi ia tak menemukan apa pun, sampai semua menjadi gelap untuknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, tapi ia sadar ia terikat. Jimin bisa rasakan aliran darah dipelipisnya, ia menyadari ia diruangan super gelap dengan satu lampu.

" _morning_..."

Jimin melihat seseorang masuk kedalam cahaya, itu Yoongi dengan senyuman diwajahnya. " _hyung_? Ada apa? Dan... kenapa aku diikat? Diaman ini!" Jimin mulai merasakan hal buruk

"yah... mau bagaimana lagi..." Yoongi mendekati Jimin dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk didepan Jimin "haah... rasanya menyedihkan... iya kan?" Yoongi menatap Jimin "kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi... begitu saja tanpa ada peringatan..." Yoongi terus bersikap aneh

Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti "apa maksutmu... _hyung_! Buka ikatanku!" Jimin terus memberontak

Yoongi tertawa "hahaha! Jimin-ah..." Yoongi menarik wajah Jimin menatapnya **"aku membunuh semuanya..."**

Jimin terkejut " _mwo?_ Kau ini bicara apa?!" Jimin benar-benar pusing, ia menatap Yoongi

"pertama Kim Seokjin" Yoongi tak mendengarkan "Ia benar-benar munafik dan mendekatimu secara terang-terangan. Ia bahkan menghubungimu... menelfonmu... dan mengirim chat-chat aneh. Aku tak menyukainya" Yoongi bercerita dengan santai saat Jimin tampak bingung didepanya "kau harunya lihat wajah paniknya saat aku mengikatnya dikursi... menyiramkan minyak padanya... dan membakar hidupnya..." Yoongi sedikit tertawa pelan membayangkan moment saat Seokjin yang ketakutan setengah mati, apalagi saat Yoongi menyiramkan minyak padanya.

Jimin masih mencerna semua omongan Yoongi saat ini "kedua... Kim Taehyung" Yoongi melanjutkan ceritanya, ia kali ini mengeluarkan satu pisau yang ada dibawah kakinya "aku benar-benar tak beruntung dengan Kim... Ia mendekatimu setelah tau Jin mati... ia bahakan berani memelukmu saat aku sudah mencoba menenangkannya" Yoongi ingat jelas, saat mereka keluar dari toilet, Taehyung dengan cepat memeluk Jimin yang ada diluar Toilet. Saat direstoran pun, ia tampak menempel pada Jimin "ia menyebalkan... Aku sengaja mengambil dompetnya agar membuatnya kembali. Dan saat ia kembali..." Yoongi mengarahkan pisaunya pada celana Jimin, mengirisnya hingga mengenai kulit Jimin. Darah mulai keluar dari luka baru Jimin "bang! Satu tembakan dikepala..." lanjut Yoongi

"sst!" Jimin meringis ketika Yoongi kembali mengiris celananya sampai kulit

"lalu... Jeon Jungkook" Yoongi menatap luka-luka yang baru saja ia buat. "Ia sangat keterlaluan menyentuhmu..." Yoongi ingat saat Jungkook berpura-pura sedih atas kematian Taehyung. Ia juga tau Jungkook sengaja berkelai agar ia bisa menemui Jimin. Dan benar... Jimin menolong Jungkook, dan menawarinya tinggal dirumah Jimin. "aku menemuinya saat kau dan adikmu tak dirumah... lalu memukulnya dengan batu..." Yoongi menyayat baju Jimin, membuat Jimin menunjukkan dada kekarnya "butuh perjuangan membawanya! Aku harus mengikatnya dan membawanya kelaut... kau tau perjuanganku melakukannya, heuh?!" Yoongi terlihat kesal, ia mengarahkan pisaunya pada dagu Jimin, dan membuat Jimin tak bergerak. Yoongi kembali tertawa.

"yah... ia sudah mati tenggelam sekarang" Yoongi kembali tertawa. "cerita keempat! Jung Hoseok..." Yoongi menurunkan pisaunya "aktingnya tak bisa diragukan! Ia benar-benar mengikatmu, iya kan?" Yoongi menatap Jimin, dan membuat luka lagi didada Jimin, membuat pemiliknya tak berhenti bendesah kesakitan "saat ia keluar, aku mengajaknya pergi kesebuah _caffee_ , ia benar-benar tertipu dan meminum racun yang kumasukkan dalam kopinya... khukhukhu~" Yoongi kembali tersenyum

Jimin sesak, tubuhnya sudah penuh luka irisan saat ini. Yoongi meletakkan pisaunya, dan mengambil sebuah kotak berisi garam " _ani... aniyo!_ " Jimin memberontak kesakitan saat Yoongi dengan sengaja menaburkan garam diatas luka-lukanya. "ARGH!"

"hihihi... ekspresimu sangat mengagumkan Jimin-ah..." Yoongi tersenyum lagi. "ah! Cerita terakhir! Kim Namjoon... aku benar-benar sial dengan Kim, iya kan?" kata Yoongi, ia menggores kulit Jimin kembali "ia cukup mudah... aku mengikatnya seperti orang gila... dan menyuntikkan obat dengan dosis banyak. Itu yang membuat dia overdosis..." lanjut Yoongi. Ia terus tertawa senang melihat Jimin kesakitan

"k-kenapa... kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Jimin dengan air mata terus mengalir

Yoongi tersenyum senang "itu karena kau~ aku sangat mencintaimu Park Jimin~~" Yoongi dengan senang hati menusuk paha Jimin dan membuat pemiliknya berteriak lagi. Yoongi perlahan mengeluarkan pisaunya. Jimin semakin tersiksa "kau adalah satu-satunya duniaku~ aku tak bisa membiarkanmu dimiliki orang lain..." Yoongi menusuk kaki Jimin yang satunya. Melakukannya berkali-kali hingga kedua paha Jimin terkoyak habis. Darah mengalir deras dari paha Jimin yang terkoyak, Jimin tak bisa mersakan kedua kakinya lagi saat ini

"haaah... haah..." Jimin kehabisan nafas dan air mata. Ia benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini.

"karena itu... aku tak bisa membiarkanmu dimiliki orang lain" Yoongi menyalakan lampu seluruh ruangan. Disana tergantung banyak senjata dan alat penyiksaan, obat-obatan dan satu tempat tidur. Yoongi mendekati Jimin dengan senyuman senang

" _ani..._ menjauh dariku!" Jimin ketakutan setengah mati, tapi ia hanya bisa menggerakkan tangannya

"jangan khawatir... sebenar lagi... kau adalam milikku... Jimin-ah~" Wajah Yoongi memerah karena senang. Tawa memenuhi ruangan itu, dan darah mulai membasahi lantai. Suara Jimin habis untuk berteriak, ia tak bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lagi...

.

.

.

 **[GRADUATION]**

Kelulusan dilakukan serempak diseluruh sekolah, semua tampak bahagia kecuali mengetahu fakta 6 orang teman mereka meninggal sepuluh hari sebelum hari kelulusan. Semua orang berbahagia karena tau mereka diterima Campus yang menjadi incara mereka.

Yoongi mendapatkan ijazahnya, dan tersenyum senang mengetahui ia masuk Kyunghae _University._ "kami bangga padamu..." semua kata-kata itu terus Yoongi dengar dari semua kenalannya. Yoongi tersenyum senang dan membalas dengan anggukan.

"aku turut berduka atas teman-temanmu" kata paman Yoongi, dan itu membuat Yoongi menurunkan senyumannya

"ayolah, jangan katakan itu dihari sebaik ini..." kata sang bibi. "tapi aku senang operasimu berjalan lancar" lanjut sang bibi, menatap Yoongi "siapa pendonor baik hati itu, heuh?"

Yoongi tersenyum, lalu memegang dadanya sendiri "seseorang yang sangat kucintai... ia mendonorkannya untuk melindungiku" kata Yoongi. Sang bibi meminta maaf mendengarnya tapi Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan 'tak apa-apa'

"aku mengerti kenapa kau sangat menyukainya" kata sang bibi. Kedua orang itu pergi dan membiarkan Yoongi menikmati masa-masa kelulusannya.

Yoongi tersenyum menikmati bunga-bunga yang gugur. Ia meraih sebuah foro yang ia letakkan dikantong jasnya. Foto bersama dengan keenam temannya, Yoongi tersenyum senang dan memegangi dadanya kembali "sekarang kita menjadi satu... Park Jimin"

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N.**

 **INSPIRATION:**

 **Katerine Limonnik** **: YOONMIN - Don't you want to be the one?**

 **watch?v=Ik74peFRyrQ** **(Copy that link, and watch it)**


End file.
